Raion vs Hebi
by Akolyte of Dark Arts
Summary: A quest for a new golden key may bring Lucy something unexpected. See for yourselves if it ends with happiness or tragedy. OC x Lucy x Loke
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second published story but first the which came to my head. I had lost for some time inspiration to finish the first chapter. I hope the rest will go smoother from now on. **

**Oh! One more thing, this story and probably the rest of my Fairy Tail stories will omit the 7 year time skip.**

**disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter I :**

It has been just few weeks after the incident on Tenrou Island, but everything was as usual in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray brawling with each other without a reason, Mirajane serving behind the counter and Cana drinking like a fish.

In the midst of this ruckus was Lucy standing in front of the request board looking for a job so she could pay her rent. Among them one in particular caught her eye. The job was to recover

a golden zodiac key from depths of some ruins and the most interesting part of the deal was, if the finder happens to be a celestial spirit mage, they can keep the key for themselves. Lucy seeing this request was simply overexcited. She grabbed the request notice and went to ask Natsu and Gray to go with her. By this time those two idiots made quiet a mess indulging in their fight. Lucy tried

to calm them down but it was no use, it was impossible when suddenly.

" Hey! You two what are you doing ?" A fierce voice yelled from the direction of the door.

"Nothing" Answered Gray. "Nothing" Repeated Natsu.

Both trembling with fear at the sight of the scarlet haired mage. The blond sighed with relief and asked her three friends to come to the table for a talk.

" Guys i need your help " Said the blonde looking at her friends.

" No problem what is it about " Replied the pink haired dragon-slayer.

And so she told them about the request and the reward she's so keen on getting.

" So what kind of spirit it is? I hope it's a dragon" Asked Natsu before getting smacked in the back of the head by Erza. "Why did you hit me? I'm not the one sitting here just in underwear." He said while pointing at Gray. "Just don't ask stupid questions and Gray put back on your clothes" Replied Erza. Lucy looked at Natsu and sighed " No, there ain't a dragon among the zodiac spirits.

The two remaining spirits are of scales and fish." "You said fish Lucy?" Asked Happy while drooling. "Yes. And why are you drooling" Asked the annoyed blond. The blue exceed just smiled mischievously. After getting all the details they decided to meet at the station in one hour.

The journey was quite long so everyone was happy when they reached their destination especially Natsu who was on "the brink of death" or just felt like it. Tho the train ride was over they still got quite a long walk into the mountains. They decided to stay for the night at an inn. They took two rooms on the insistence of Lucy. After a decent meal and a hot bath they all were sleeping soundly.

Meanwhile deep in the mountains: " She is here" Said a man with a sinister gaze. " What do you want us to do, Master" Asked two shadowy figures. " I already told you and you better not screw it up or else!" The man warned his servants. All of them disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Our Fairy Tail mages set out early in the morning. The scenery was beautiful which made the long march a bit more pleasant. Although after few hours someone got impatient. " Man! How much further is it" Asked

the impatient dragon-slayer. "Are you lost by any chance?" They looked behind them and saw a handsome man with a gentle look and long silver hair tied in a half-ponytail. He was wearing a leather jacket and denim pants.

" where the hell did he came from?" Said with baffled voice Natsu.

" Be more polite!" Erza lectured him with a smack to the head. Natsu rubbed his head and with

an angry face he said. "Polite! You mean like that half-naked idiot?" He pointed at Gray who once again lost part of his wardrobe. The trio lost themselves in the argument, while in the meantime

an embarrassed Lucy started a conversation with the man.

- I'm sorry for my friends.

- No need, they're really hilarious. By the way my name is Seth.

- Lucy.

- A beautiful name of a beautiful lady.

Lucy blushed at this comment. Bewildered what to say to that she kept quiet when not summoned appeared Loke. "Get away from her!" The spirit snapped at Seth.

"Oh! Is he your boyfriend hime-san?" The man asked with a smile. " And what if. ?" Replied Loke while embracing Lucy. Her face changed from light pink to red in an instant. She immediately escaped his embrace and shouted. " He isn't my boyfriend and Loke what is the meaning of this."

This man has a truly sinister aura around him" Explained the zodiac spirit. Lucy begun to apologize for this entire situation. The man just laughed and said. "There is no need to apologize for your boyfriend." "He is not my boyfriend!" Lucy shouted once more and closed the gate of Leo.

With Loke gone and the rest of the team calmed down Seth explained them how to get to the ruins and bid them farewell. Soon after they reached their destination which wasn't so far away.

They were standing in front of giant stone door. "So how do we open them?" Asked the blond mage. "Let us just smash it" Replied Natsu. Once more he got hit by Erza and the quarrel begun anew.

In the meantime looking from above was the man with the sinister gaze.

"This will be fun. Mwahahaha!"

* * *

**And that's all for now. I hope you liked it and please review I really want to now your opinions.**

**And if you want to check my other story "Goats Song". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II :**

"Why don't we just push it" Said Happy who was flying above their heads. Lucy shook her head in disbelief for the stupidity of this idea "Such heavy doors won't so easily budge." She explained to her blue friend. "Good idea Happy!" Interrupted her the pink haired mage. "What!" Yelled Lucy in shock. And before she could say anything else the dragon slayer opened the huge stone door just with the power of his muscles. "Good job Natsu." Praised him the armored mage while Lucy was standing there couldn't believe her own eyes. And so our mages passed the giant gates into a grandiose corridor decorated whit columns on both sides. "This place doesn't look to be in ruins."

Sneered the once more half-naked mage. "Gray could you stop flashing..." Lucy stopped her complaints upon entering a magnificent round hall. They looked around them and saw that all the other corridors are blocked by ruble. While looking around they heard a strange voice. "Oh my! Oh my! What lovely ladies have we here." The voice came from above. There on a balcony was standing a catlike person wearing a stripped violet pimp suit, sunglasses and a hat with a feather.

"Wow! are you an Exceed?" Asked Happy. "Nope, my little, furry, blue friend" The cat-person answered with a smile which displayed his fangs. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Lynx a stellar spirit. "What!" They all expressed their surprise at the same time. "It's impossible. How can you still be in this world, your master died centuries ago." Said Lucy. "But it is. My master is. (cough)

Excuse me, was the greatest stellar spirit mage in history. He new secrets even the spirit king doesn't now." The spirit continued to praise his master. " And changing the I must say a lovely set.

A matching white set with laces even with a garter belt." Lucy was beet red hearing those words.

"But they can't compare to the black ones of the redhead and you the black haired retard put some clothes on!" "What is he talking about?" Asked Gray, who was once again just in his boxers.

" I'm saying that, I have very good eyes. I can even see trough walls or clothes so your lack of clothes gives me ... the creeps." A blade that nearly hit his head interrupted him. " Watch out were are you throwing those things you damaged my hat. Wow easy now!" Lynx avoided a hail of swords sent by an angered Titania. " Tho I love chatting with you guys and the sight. Please, put away

the blade I'm not gonna fight you. I think Cetus is more suitable for it." Announced the cat-person.

"Cetus ?" Said the dragon-slayer with a confused voice. And then suddenly the ground started

to shake. Cracks started to appear on the stone floor and finally the floor-board collapsed, but they didn't fall into a pit. No, there appeared a big whale-like creature, but with scales. It swallowed our mages and vanished in the depths.

Inside Cetus everyone started to get back to themselves from the shock. The quickest to recover were Natsu and Erza. "Where are we and what is this?" Asked Natsu while shaking off somekind of slime. "I don't know. How about you Lucy?" Erza passed the question to the now conscious blond.

"Last thing I remember was Cetus and those big teeth. Wait a moment, were inside that monster!"

Lucy started to panic. "Calmed we must find a way out." Spoke Erza. Natsu Took those words as

an invitation to go all out. So he ignited his fist and towards the wall of flesh. Just as his strike was about to reach a hole opened in front of him and spited out a torrent of slime towards him. Surprised, the pink haired mage didn't dodge the attack and was immobilized by the goo.

" Really, what is this thing?" Asked Natsu frustrated from the position he was in. "It is probably something to help him digest." Said Gray. "What! It thinks were food!" Happy replied in shock to the news. "I don't want to be lunch." Whimpered Lucy. Unexpectedly the beast started to toss itself. The walls of what it appeared to be its stomach started to move. Cetus spitted them out without ,what it seemed , reason and went the other way. "What the hell happened?" Asked Lucy confused from the situation. "Perhaps it doesn't like spicy food." Gray sneered of Natsu. "Or maybe it has an aversion to frozen food." Replied the dragon slayer. The rumblin of the two idiots was getting on Erza's nerve. "Stop it you!" And in an instant both of them were quiet as a mouse. "But it is strange,

why did it release us?" The armored mage continued to ponder about it. Meanwhile Lucy begun to look around. The place they were left looked like remains of some kind of chapel. Her interest sparked what it appeared to be an altar. When she approached it see couldn't believe her eyes. Lying there was the object of this whole thing. She took the key in her hands to have a better look at it,

but what see saw startled her. "It can't be!" Lucy shouted. "What is it?" Her friends asked worried about her. She showed them the key with a sad face.

- Woohoo! We found it.

- No, it isn't real.

- Are you sure?

- It looks authentic, but the symbol isn't of any of the zodiacs.

Disappointed our mages begun to search for a way out. They wander for hours looking for an exit.

Finally they found one, a small crack through which light was coming in. Upon reaching the surface they had an unexpected encounter. The man who they met earlier was waiting for them. "I see you found what you were looking for." "Not exactly." Replied Lucy. "you didn't find the key?" Asked Seth. Those words turned on a warning sign in the scarlet haired head. She placed the sword to his throat. "Tell me who you are or I'll cut your head off!" "Easy now." Replied Seth. "Just take the key and say open the gate of the Snake Bearer! Hebitsukai-za!" Lucy did as she was asked and after finishing the summoning quote Seth was warped by a bright light. After it disappeared his clothing changed. He was now wearing a white kimono and a scarf hanging from his shoulders, similar to the one Natsu had, but it had some resemblance to a snake. He was also armed with what it looked like a katana. He approached the stellar spirit mage and knelt before her. "Hebitsukai-za at your service Hime-sama."

* * *

**I was truly surprised with the appearance of Ophiuchus in the latest chapter of the original. But the introduction of the 13th zodiac motivated me to finish this chapter a bit faster.**

**And for those who don't get it hebitsukai-za is the Japanese name for Ophiuchus. I really don't like the Greek name of the constellation so I used the Japanese.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written hastily and with little motivation, so I'm not really satisfied with it. But I had to move the story a bit. I think the next one will be at least a touch longer and also slight darker.  
**

**But I still think I had some decent ideas for this chapter.****  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter III :**

The atmosphere at the guild was as usual rowdy. Everybody was either drinking, laughing or bickering with each other. The only new element to this typical Fairy Tail scene was a squabbling duo of Loke and Seth, known also as Leo and Hebitsukai-za. While the two celestial spirits were having a some kind of discussion Mirajane was questioning Lucy about her new spirit. "So lets go through it once more. He is one of the zodiac spirits. His last master was a powerful, but also evil stellar spirit mage from centuries ago who cursed him for his disobedience. The memory of him was erased from the celestial world and forced to live here as a human,but left him his immortality so he couldn't even rest in peace." "That's about right." Replied Lucy with a slightly depressed face while peering on the two spirits. "Why the long face?" Asked Mirajane. "Now you have two guys fighting for your attention." "You gotta be kidding me! One was annoying enough."

Stated the blond. And then both spirits approached her. They both kneeled before her and grabbed one of her hands. The one in the suit asked her while holding her right hand. "Lucy-sama, please dispose of this vile creature!" "Hime-sama, don't listen to this beast!" Responded the other while still holding her left hand. The stellar spirit mage pulled her hands out of their grasp and reprimanded them. "Stop it you two! (sigh) Sometimes I wander who the master is here!" Everybody just smiled seeing this scene taken out of a romantic comedy. "Just leave me alone for now!" Ordered the blond. "You heard Lucy go away!" Loke sneered at Seth. "I meant the both of you!" The spirit in the kimono sneered back hearing those words. Both of the "suitors" did as they were ordered and disappeared. "You are lucky to have more than one suitor." Stated Mirajane.

"Mira, please stop it!" Lucy responded annoyed by that comment. Meanwhile Erza, who was also sitting by the bar, was uneasy about something.

- Hey Lucy, don't you think the whole situation at the ruins was a bit odd?

- What do you mean.

- You know. The encounter with those spirits was too suspicious. And didn't they actually lead us to the key?

- Erza, you sound now like Loke.

- About that. I know he doesn't like Hebitsukai-za, but what do the other spirits think.

- Well Aries, Gemini, and Taurus seem to like him. Capricorn tells me watch out for him, but he doesn't give such vibes of hate us Loke. (strange laugh) And Aquarius seems to be jealous of the attention I'm getting from those two. About the rest I don't know.

- I see so they don't see him as danger. I'm relieved.

"So that's whats been bothering you!" Mirajane butted in on their conversation. "I thought you were afraid that a certain dragon slayer isn't interested in you." Erza flustered by the demons comment.

Just then Natsu came to the guild with Happy. "Hey Lucy, do you wanna go on a mission together?" Before the blond could say anything Erza said. "OK! I'll come along to." "It's alright you don't have to, it's an easy one." Erza smacked the dragon slayers head and said this time with a harsher voice.

"I'm going with you!" "Dammit! Why do you hit me in the head so often recently?" Natsu asked

the redhead. "You know, it is a sign of afffec..." Before Mirajane could finish her sentence Titania with her cheeks on fire dragged the celestial mage and the dragon slayer out of the guild. The white haired girl just smiled so did the exceed. "She liiikes him!" Were the last words of the cat before following them. Our mages begun preparing for another adventure.

In the meantime on the outskirts of Magnolia a completely different preparations were taking place.

A catlike person out of the woods "Master is everything alright?" A man with a sinitser gaze responded to him. "Everything is go according to plan, but were is Cetus?" "He isn't too inconspicuous, so I came alone. Answered the catlike person. "Good Lynx, good. Proceed to the next step, but this time stay out of her sight!" The man with the sinister gaze warned his servant before heading towards Magnolia.

Later that our mages met up at the train station.

- Natsu!

- Yes Lucy, what is it?

- you know, Erza rushed us so much that I didn't even ask what's the job.

- We just have to capture a rogue mage.

- He was considered the strongest mage in his guild before he destroyed it at became a criminal.

- Maybe it is better we have Erza by our side.

- I could do it it alone, but Happy wanted to that took one more person

"But i was thinking about Erza." Happy whispered to himself. Meanwhile the armored mage punched once more the unsuspecting Natsu. "What was that for?" Asked the furious dragon slayer.

"You should know why!" Replied Erza. Seeing the armored mages behavior Lucy dragged her away for a chat.

- Maybe you should simply tell him how you feel?

- And how about you?

- What do you mean?

- I'm talking about your two suitors.

Lucy feeling defeated backed away from the topic of Natsu. She was wondering what will be the biggest problem on this mission. Will it be this rogue mage, Erza or her own spirits. Still feeling uneasy she got on the train. They were about to leave the station when suddenly Lucy heard a male voice shouting outside. "Wait! Stop the train!"

* * *

**And so ends another chapter of this story. I hope it wasn't so bad.**

**I also have a question to those who read this story:**

**As Mirajane said "more than one suitor" it means I'm thinking about adding another person in this let us say love triangle.**

**Which character should i choose male or female, from the manga or an original. And do you think it is a good idea to add someone new to the romance.**

**Please state your opinions, but Natsu is off limits because:**

**1) Cause I don't want to change this triangle into a more complicated figure with Erza and everything else.**

**2) I'm not a fan of Natsu x Lucy pairings. **


End file.
